


Happy Birthday Sans

by Skelesin (DeadGodBless)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/pseuds/Skelesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his party he can cum if he wants to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyleeHenke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KyleeHenke).



It's quiet in the house. Sans can hear the dripping of snow melting from the roof, a soft staccato that his phantom heartbeat mimics. It's so soothing, the way it sounds so close, as though it's dripping onto his skull instead of the cool ground outside. He shivers as a finger traces over his sternum, leaving a smear of creamy white on the bone.

 

Above him hangs a banner. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANS!” the writing is Papyrus' and it conveys the enthusiasm his brother had no doubt felt while making it.

 

“Nothing like a birthday to get you in the mood.” He grins a bit as a hand wraps around his cock. He's already swollen and leaking.

 

The grip on him tightens and he arches and moans. White, sticky cream coats the strong fingers and creates the most delicious friction. Drool trails from his slack mouth as a finger teases at one of the holes on his ischium. It's all becoming too much so soon, the sensation of his bones being penetrated as his cock is jerked with precision.

 

He lets out a long cry as he cums, toes curling and spine arching. Pleasure courses through him in wave after wave. His gaze catches the banner again as he comes down. Tears burn at his eyesockets. “Happy birthday to me.” He murmurs, bones shaking as he turns to gaze at the remains of the cake beside him. Somewhere out in the world are the ashes of his brother and all his friends. “Yeah, real fucking happy.” There's nothing left to do now but wait for the world to reset.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you but I am having a bad time


End file.
